Super Smash Brothers: With Other Cartoons
by Om Nom and Nugget
Summary: Follows the events of World of Light. Except with a few changes
1. Fighters

Intro:

This fanfiction is a crossover between Super Smash Bros, Cartoon Network, Nick, The Lego Movie, and other characters. All in the Smash Brothers Universe

The rooster on this fan fiction:

Smash Bros:

Mario

Luigi

Kirby

Yoshi

Link

Wario

King Dedede

Meta Knight

Dr. Mario

Peach

Daisy

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Pac Man

Mii Brawler

Mii Swordfighter

Mii Gunner

Cartoon Network:

Robin

Cygor

Beast Boy

Gumball

Darwin

Nichole

Penny

Grizz

Ice

Panda

Puppycorn

Dr. Fox

Hawkodile

Nick:

Spongebob

Sandy

Cosmo

Wanda

Felicty

Miguel

The Lego Movie:

Emmit

Lucy

Benny

Batman

Unikitty

Other Fighters:

Ashley (Warioware)

9-Volt (Warioware)

Om Nom (Cut The Rope)

Om Nelle (Cut The Rope)

The next chapter will go over each character aside from the Smash Brothers and thier final smashes


	2. Final Smashes

Here, you will see the character info(except for Smash Bros) and thier final smashes.

Cartoon Network:

Robin - The first teen titan and the sidekick of Batman. Main leader of the titans.

Final Smash: Upon hit, he and Batman fight you off.

Cygor - A human with robotic parts. One of the teen titans

Final Smash: A large beam shoots out of Cygors hand.

Beast Boy - A animal shapeshifter. One of the teen titans

Final Smash: A big rounf of attacks from diffent forms. Be sure to hit a person or else it won't do the actions.

Gumball - A cat whn owns a goldfish named Darwin. Part of the Wattersons family.

Final Smash: His phone calls in all friends to fight you all at once.

Darwin - A goldfish owned by Gumball. Part of the Wattersons family.

Final Smash: His heart connection with Gumball will grow as he heals a little overtime and harms others.

Nichole - Mother of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

Final Smash: Her karate moves will make you wish that you took karate classes too.

Penny - Gumballs Girlfriend.

Final Smash: Her monster form will bite you in the neck if she direct hit hits you first.

Grizz, Ice, and Panda - The bare bears and brothers that we all know and love.

Final Smash: They get into thier robot versions of themsleves and one by one they attack the person they hit with their dash first.

Puppycorn - Unikitty's younger brother and a dog instead of a cat.

Final Smash: Puppycorn throws waves of balls at others and depending on the strengh of the throw, it could knock you back a far distence

Dr. Fox - Unikitty's Scientest and has a PH.d in science. A very smart fox.

Final Smash: Even Though she is a scientest, that doesnt mean that she can't do any hard fighting upon hit!

Hawkodile - Unikitty's bodyguard. He fought his way for the shades. Has a crush on Dr. Fox.

Final Smash: Same as Mii Brawler

Nick

Spongebob - The one who lives in a pineapple under the sea.

Final Smash: He soaks up and squirts out water as he goes back to his original self.

Sandy - A squrell who wears a suit whenever she needs to go out.

Final Smash: She too knows karate, but can target anyone and chop after some time.

Cosmo and Wanda - A duo with a baby named Poof. Fairly Odd Parents of Timmy.

Final Smash: Combined wand powers makes a big explosion that is almost impossible to escape.

Felicity - A rainbow, butterfly, unicorn cat who runs a 5-star babysitting service.

Final Smash: She uses the cat power that she was born with. Surrounding players fall asleep when she does it.

Miguel - A eygptian like dog who rocks on his giutar at times

Final Smash: As he rocks, musical notes comes out, pushing you back from returning to the platform.

Lego Movie:

Emmet - A master builder who thinks everything is awesome.

Final Smash: Upon hit by punch, he builds a small home surrounding it. Then it explodes and takes damage.

Lucy - Emmets friend and supports batman.

Final Smash: Batmans flying aircraft fires missies if it hits a player first.

Benny - Has a lot of love for spaceships.

Final Smash: His space ships come and shoots lasers at the players.

Batman - Gets Lucy's support and pretty much hates anything thats so colorful.

Final Smash: Uses all of his Batman stuff as possible and aims at players

Unikitty - A cute pink unicorn cat. Who used to run cloud cuckoo land

Final Smash: She brings in a rainbow that attacks whoever it hits, then a cloud will rain down healing items.

Other Fighters:

Ashley - A Witch that you cannoy mess with. As an assitant named Red.

Final Smash: For some time, all players get slowed.

9-volt - A True Nintendo fan and plays video games abd music with 18-Volt.

Final Smash: Shoots out a kinds of stuff from the nintendo classics at the players.

Om Nom - A cute green monster who has a sweet tooth.

Final Smash: upon hit, he uses his telekenitic glove to wack you around.

Om Nelle - Another cute green monster. Lives with Om Nom and is kind to people who are nice.

Final Smash: She shoots out an ice beam from her tiara. Get caught in it and your frozen!

Next chapter will list the sprits that will be in the story.


	3. Spirits

Here are the Spirits that will be be in this adventure

Richard (Unikitty!): Slowly hover to the ground

Timmy (The Fairly Odd Parents): Increase attack when damage is above 75%

Master Frown (Unikitty!): Become immune to sleepiness floors

Baby Mario (Super Mario Bros): Start with Bomb Omb

Cuphead (Cuphead): Throwing items deal 10% more damage

Wintertime Peach (Mario Kart Tour): Defense decreased for rivals if damange is 65% or above

Superman (Lego Movie): Rivals deal 5% less damage

18-volt (Warioware): Deal 10% damage less on posion floors.

13-Amp (Warioware Gold): Start with POW block.

Athena (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty): Upward specials boost you a little more higher

Squidward (Spongebob): Hold your smash meter an extra 3 seconds

Toss (Om Nom Stories): Additional Mid Air Jump

Ginger (Om Nom Stroies): Start with Fire Flower

Jimmy T. (Warioware): Attack slightly increases at the start

Baby Om Nom and Baby Om Nelle (Om Nom Stories): Final Smash Meter increases over time

Superhero (Om Nom Stories): Jump higher

Buissness Unikitty (Lego Movie): Move around a lot more faster

Mike (Warioware Touched!): Defense increases every 2 minutes

General Mayham (Lego Movie 2): Start with Star Wand

8-bit Om Nom (Om Nom Stories): Start with Hammer

Rage Unikitty (Lego Movie): All kinds of damage deals 10% more

Jimmy Newtron (Jimmy Newtron): Enemy team loses speed after 20 seconds into the match

Charile (We Bare Bears): Enemies wont be attracted to any items

Starfire (Teen titans go): Immune to any kind of floor hazards

Heart (Unikitty!): Start with extra stamina

Now... the next chapter will begin the story... stay tuned!


	4. Incident Aftermath

**Chapter 1: The ****Aftermath of the Incident**

The fighters were at daze... they tried to defeat the whole gang of villains, but had failed. And now they feel to the ground, unconsious.

The villians have also made evil clones of the fallen fighters so that they can help fight the evil side, along with some spirits being trapped inside some of them. They sent them out to look for more fallen fighters...

* * *

Mario woke up, looking around, all he sees is destruction everywhere. He got up and first looked out for anyone in the distence.

For 4 minutes, Mario couldn't find anyone. But later, he found someone. He went over and saw Om Nom asleep. Mario calmly woke him up and he tried to see what happended.

"Wha... am i still here?" Om Nom said.

"Your still here. Don't you worry about being dead." Mario replied.

Om Nom looked up to Mario and said, "Do you know what happened?"

Mario said, "No I don't... its hard for me to remember what happened before we got knocked out." Om Nom then got up, and saw destruction himself. "Geez... thats a lot of damage..."

"I know. And we need to find any other fighters around the area."

Om Nom nodded and both went to search for the missing fighters together. They both manage to find 9-Volt next.

"Ahh... it looked like those monsters were hard to defeat..." 9-Volt said.

Then, they managed to find Spongbob next.

"Wow... this is not the fun I was expecting..." Spongbob said.

They took a long time to find Emmet, but found him anyhow.

"This is not awesome... look at all this mess! And wheres the others?" He said

The last non cloned fighter came to them himself.

"Where is evryone else? Cygor? Beast Boy? Where are they?" Robin said

"Keeo yourself together man!" Om Nom said.

Emmet added on to what Om Nom said. "Yeah. Im sure they are fine. We just need to find them!"

9-Volt just played on his DS as always.

Soon, pretty much everyone except 9-Volt and Mario were having a conversation on what could've been happened to the other fighters.

A few more seconds later, Mario spoke up. "Guys! Talking isn't gonna get us anywhere! We need to find the other fighters together!"

Om Nom then said, "Mario has a point. He found me first. And we found you guys. So we should work together to find the other fighters."

It took a long time, they managed to convince everyone to work together. Soon, they walked together to find the other fighters. But as soon as they were gonna find the fighters for real, a spirit came upon them.

They were suprized to see a spirit seeing them. And Om Nom reconized the spirit. "Superhero! I didn't know you were a spirit!"

"Now you know." The Superhero said.

"What have you came upon us for?" Mario said.

"If your wondering about the other fighters, they've been possessed and been cloned by the evil villains."

Everyone started to panic a little... it would take a lot to defeat the clones and the possessed if they rely on those to help them. And now, they are going to get attacked by thier own friends.

"Also, they captured all the other spirits and placed them inside some of the clones. You must rescue them also." He said

"How?" Emmet said.

"By defeating the fighter. They will join your side once you freed them."

Om Nom said, "And are you gonna be our first spirit to help us?"

Suoethero smiled, "Yes I will, I will be in the sky and i'll come down whenever you need me you dont always need me for every match." He then went to the sky and dissapeared behind them.

"Ok... I see the first clone!" Mario said, pointing to the clone.

The group begun to run towards the clone and faced it.

The clone turned around to reveal itself as Luigi

"Oh great... they got my brother!" Mario said.

The Luigi Clone then launched itself towards the group. But Om Nom threw candy to block it. "Nuh uh clone." Om Nom said

The Luigi clone started to attack again, but Robin swing his stick hard and knocked it out. Then he disappeared and another spirit appeared. This time it's Richard.

"Wow... thank goodness im free from that stupid clone..." Richard said.

"Your welcome." Mario said.

"And ill join you on your journey. We all need to stop these clones. I saw a Unikitty clone, a Gumball clone, and a possessed Luigi near." Richard said

"Great! Lets go to Luigi first! I need to free my brother for real!" Mario said.

**To be continued...**


End file.
